Say Please
by shescardinal
Summary: Entry for Tattward and Inkella Contest. Bella makes the decision to change her life, and meets an inked, quiet Edward that frustrates and makes her ache for more. Will she follow the phrase on her body and live her life?


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Say Please**

**Your pen name: The Filly**

**Characters: Edward x Bella **

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just wish I owned EC.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

Bella Swan was frustrated with her freaking life. She sat with one leg up on the chair underneath her, staring into space as Angela and Jessica ate lunch. Her own sandwich, peanut butter and grape jelly like always, was splayed in front of her picked apart. The Granny Smith apple she preferred was half eaten. It was the same plain lunch she packed every day, cheap because she was so poor she stole apples from the dining hall once a week during their free Monday breakfasts. Living on scholarship money that dwindled in the late weeks of autumn did not translate into the lavish meals she wished she could make for herself. Angela was listening intently to Jessica ramble and gush about the frat boy she had made out with over the weekend at her sorority's social function of the month. She was certain he would call, even if their lips hadn't done any locking since the awkward fumbling of 2 am drunk sex Sunday morning. It was Tuesday.

The sky was characteristic grey, and the noisy cafeteria was filled to the gills with wet undergraduates. Some brought lunch, others bought bad fried food. Bella watched people fill in through the doors, lowering raincoat hoods and umbrellas in similar fashion, shaking the water off them like shaggy dogs. Her toes were twitching in her tall rainboots. Her fingers drummed the table. She was waiting for something, but she didn't know just what.

Then he walked in.

All she saw was a flash of hair, brown with rain but shining copper when he moved under the fluorescent light. His black raincoat was soaked, his pale skin wet with droplets, and dark rimmed glasses slightly fogged from her view. Her breath was caught in her throat and Angela and Jessica were diminished to "waah-waah"s like Charlie Brown's teachers. He didn't turn in her direction, walking straight ahead into the hallway that attached the large cafeteria to the library, head down and shuffling along.

Then he was gone.

-

Bella sat in her room, a slip of a ten-by-ten space with a small living room attached, a dingy bathroom, and another identical room. Angela was a quiet roommate who usually stayed at her boyfriend's, but their tiny sense of space was infinitely better than their freshman year lodging. The communal showers frequented by the other girls and their hookups made Bella's stomach turn. Was nothing sacred? Their apartment was quiet, and Bella's laptop whirred gently as the fan turned on. Her study music crooned, a mix of Laura Marling and Johnny Flynn and everything cool and hip. Studying on a Friday night was definitely not hip. Jess had called her about a frat/sorority shindig where she was hoping to hook back up with the hookup of last weekend. Somehow, it just seemed like something she should have learned freshman year. As world weary sophomores, why didn't Jessica understand that the hookup was all it was?

All it would lead to was a broken spirit.

Flashes of a freshman fall littered her mind like leaves. Cheeks pressed together for a photo op, pink from the wind and lips plump from kisses. James' blond hair across her eyes, blowing in the wind and laughter in the air. His body over her own, pressing her into the mattress and making her breathless with want. Two months, and then it was over. And then he dated a girl on her hallway, then one above hers. How she had been so stupid to believe a good looking resident advisor dated boring Bella when he was really only conquering another nubile freshman...

She had spent a year thinking, reliving, and wishing she were living instead. It was time.

Bella pulled her cardigan around her, opening the book on her bed and falling into the covers. The book fell open, and her heart thudded at the significance. Emily Dickinson shut herself up, a closed off heart refusing to fully embrace the life given. As Bella looked around her sterile room, at her white sweater and dark hair in a bun, she truly felt the woman in white. She wouldn't resign herself to that. The words jumped at her and she felt the need to emblazon them to her body.

_Forever - is composed of Nows._

Her heart thudded and she knew the right course of action. She would spice her life up and remind herself of the necessary Nows in her life. She would do it.

It was 7, and she threw on jeans and slipped into her chucks, locking the house behind her and wrapping the plaid scarf tighter around her neck. The tattoo parlor was just down the street, an easy walk to a room in animal print and pierced women. The woman behind the counter was more a waif of a girl covered in tattoos and piercings. Her lips were fire engine red, her hair the ebony of a crow's wing. She smiled, and Bella relaxed.

"I'm free now - you can come back with me, if you want." It was sweet relief, relaxed and cathartic. She was doing it, she'd be a different person after this was done.

Alice, the woman was called, loved the quote and they chatted a bit about Emily, as if she were an old beloved friend. They decided on a straight line, curving over her backside, where one might imagine a "tramp stamp", Alice called it as Bella cackled. Jessica and her "sister" Lauren had Chi Omegas on their lower backs. This was ironic, not exactly sexual but not without appeal. It called to her. The sting was hot, but the feeling was good. Like a slow itch or a burn that felt right. So right.

Alice was done soon, her script perfect and neat but scrawling. The words were the darkest black on her pale skin, reddened around the edges. She felt wild with the knowledge of her inner bad girl, blasting through the library shelves in leather underneath the cardigan. Alice smiled, informing of aftercare like a thoughtful and responsible artist.

"What are you doing now, Bella?"

"Paying you and going home?" Her response didn't feel matched with her insides, and Alice cocked her head at the sound of her voice.

"I was actually headed to the bar next door. Want to join me? I'm meeting my brother and boyfriend. Unless you want more ink, or a nipple piercing... those are my best piercings." Bella's eyes widened, and gulped.

"I don't have the money for the tattoo, let alone a sexy piercing no one will enjoy."

Alice's laugh rang like chimes, "I could do it for free babe. I think someone will enjoy it."

She choked down a laugh because it was the only sound she could make. "Maybe when the tattoo heals. And I don't think my life of library and apartment lends itself to meeting anyone."

"So, bar? Or back home?" The line in the sand was drawn. She was a marked woman. What would she do as her first step in the life with tattoo? Isn't forever made of nows?

"I'd love to, but I'm 19." It was a sad statement, and her heart sank when she realized she couldn't take that next step. But a little relieved, because she was awkward in most social situations, even if Alice seemed unbelievably nice and easy to talk to.

"Oh I know the people, don't worry. Live a little!"

The pair moved around the shop, shutting down as Bella drew the curtains and arranged magazines. Soon they were out the door, Alice's ruffled skirt and leggings looking precious next to her massive stilettos. She was feminine despite the ink, and Bella thought about her total plain Jane attire. The only thing funky were her Chucks, and just because they were turquoise. Bought on sale.

The bar was smoky and dark, and Alice nodded to the bartender, an impossibly tall hulk of a man. She held up 2 fingers and smiled. There was a couple wrapped around each other by the nonfunctioning juke box, and two men at a pool table. One was tall and lanky with curly blond hair, his eyes lighting up at Alice's grin. He was covered in tattoos, thick with colorful sleeves crawling under his white tee shirt. At first glance, Bella recognized them from the photos around Alice's shop. The other man had a black beanie covering his head, but his black tee was tight and hugged lean muscle. Dark jeans covered a perfect ass, Bella noted blushing to the tips of her ears. Jasper, Alice's blond boyfriend, came forth to hug her and their game was interrupted.

"Hey darlin, who's this?" His accent was lilting soft Southern, quiet grin a clash with the loud color on his forearms.

"Jasper, Bella. I just did a piece on her and need to buy her a drink!" She was giddy as she noted whatever she had ordered ready at the bar, and moved away to grab them.

"Hey Bella, good to meet you. Want to show it off?" His eyes were kind, so she turned her back and lifted her sweater a few inches, and Alice arrived just in time to peel back the gauze and tape. She tucked it back, folding her sweater back down, and Bella turned around, embarrassed because he probably saw her pale butt crack and thought the simple line from a poem was super lame.

She was struck silent.

The cafeteria man was here in the flesh, lips parted and eyes open wide.

"Oh, God, sorry, Bella this is my brother Edward. He's playing unibomber with that hat, huh?"

Bella made something akin to a grin and waved her fingers, feeling like a third grader in high school, all angles and awkward. He nodded and turned back to the pool table, taking another shot, but ending the conversation that wasn't happening. Alice handed Bella her drink, something tart and filled with booze, shrugging an apology for her brother. The couple spoke in hushed tones, and Bella filled the void with the alcohol. She wasn't much of a drinker, but now seemed like a good plan. Underage at a bar with a fresh tattoo? Sounds good. Her dad would kill her.

Edward's hat was covering his hair and forehead, but his thick rimmed glasses were the same. Seeing him in a wet raincoat didn't do him justice. His lips were full and his fingers long over the cue, with sleeves splashed over his forearms. The thick black lines crisscrossed over his arms in an intricate, black and white pattern, tribal and exotic and sexy as hell. Bella's breath came in jagged pants, feeling the heat of her blush so intensely. Her panties may be wrecked, but she needn't show it on her face. She tossed her long chestnut hair over her shoulder and unbuttoned her cardigan, flushed and starting to sweat. It was not like her to stand in a relatively empty bar in a tank top lusting after a stranger, but she wanted change and so here it was.

Alice grinned at her lightly from the table as she set her sweater down. Bella bit her lip and watched as Alice inclined her head to the pool tables... and Edward. As if Bella needed to be more awkward. Her white tank, jeans, and chucks made her feel like a child in a grown up world. She turned to the man who was making her sweat, elegant fingers drumming on the surface as his eyes swept over her body. Bella licked her lips, feeling more exposed than she ever had before. She swung her hair over her shoulder and slid her hands up the table's smooth side.

"Do you play?" His voice was smooth and low, quiet and tempting and making her hands shake.

"No... I am more of a darts and air hockey kind of girl."

His long fingers moved the pool sticks away and cocked his head to the darts in the corner of the bar. The similarity with his sister was unmistakable, although she was all arched steel and splashed color, friendly though intimidating. He was lines and black on white, plainly mysterious. And more alluring than a man in a beanie should ever be. His hands moved to the hat, pulling it off and scruffing his hair wildly, making Bella weak in all places she wanted to be strong. His hair wasn't as brown as it had been slick and wet. It shone in the light with tones of red and brown, auburn and beautiful in ways men shouldn't be. His jaw was stubbly and everything was just ... right.

He let her have the first dart, and they played their first game with no conversation. Alice brought Bella another drink, and her tolerance was low. It was cool and tangy and she relaxed immediately, despite insisting that Alice need not buy her drinks. She felt the flush alcohol naturally tinted her skin intensify every time Edward walked past with a dart in hand. Luckily, her hand was still steady and she was remarkably good at the game. Nights she spent with her police chief father in the station often led to darts. The feeling of no conversation while they launched from her fingertips was familiar as well.

"I think Alice and Jasper are leaving." His voice pierced their game. Bella turned to the couple and Alice waved on her way out the door, telling Bella to get her number from Edward. She gulped, and turned away to look at Edward. He was leaning against the wall, not watching Alice at all. He watched her instead.

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

"I'll walk you home." Her heart thudded against her sternum. She nodded, wrapping her sweater around her and wishing he'd put the beanie back on and give her some sort of chance at decent conversation. The luscious hair was too distracting.

They walked four blocks without speaking. At her door, he held his hand out and she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Your phone?"

He programmed the number in, handed the phone back to her open palm, and in one grand gesture, moved his hand to push the hair over her shoulder. She might have stopped breathing. He bent his head slowly, slower than she imagined was possible, and brushed his lips to the skin where her ear met the angle of her jaw. His lips lingered over her skin, her pulse racing wildly. The lips were lifted, and he whispered into her ear. It was so soft she barely heard it.

"Good night."

She should have responded, but she was so out of breath she stood and watched as he turned from her and walked away. She trembled the whole way up the stairs, into her apartment, and in the shower as she washed and cared for her new tattoo. Her body ached with want and unknown. How could she yearn for someone with whom she barely spoke? The night enveloped her, and she was still left with questions.

-

A buzz at eleven woke her from her daze sitting at her desk. Her laptop still had a blank screen, the cursor mocking her distraction. She flipped her phone open to a text. Not from Alice. From Edward.

_Hope the back's not bothering you. Motrin will help._

She was blinking rapidly, trying to make sense of this madness. She replied with a quick thanks, appreciating the advice from a pro. She had already downed the ibuprofen to numb the hangover from those few drinks, but the actual initiative of getting her number must mean... something?

_If you don't have plans tonight, I'm making dinner. Studying afterwards. _

Her reply was quick, "Is that an invitation?"

_Yep. 7p._

"Can I bring anything?"

_You. Directions to follow. _

Now she not only had whiplash from his moods, she had to find something not spastic and sloppy to pull off. Oh, God.

-

Her knock on his door seemed insignificant. The walk up the stairs had been eventful, one up two back. She had paced his hallway. She had checked her hair. She almost threw up. And she had chewed and tossed one piece of peppermint gum. It was time. She was a big girl, with a new tattoo, and a man on the other side of the door she hoped would actually speak in private. Hope against hope.

He swung the door open, looking unfathomable in green plaid and jeans with holes, barefooted with spaghetti sauce on his chin. He grinned crookedly at her, gesturing again for her to move inside. Bella wiped her hands on her dark jeans, toeing off her chucks in the hall, embarrassed for her black toenails. She had tried to maintain the facade of "study session" with a navy tee, but had worn good underwear. And done her hair. And put on makeup. Okay, whatever, it was what it was. She set her backpack in the hall, unsure of what was to come, but knowing that he made her uncomfortable in a very obvious way. He was already in the kitchen, so she hung her jacket up and followed his basil and tomato scent.

"I'm making pasta, I hope that's okay." He grinned at her, moving bread to the oven and her heart skipped a beat.

"That's great, I love italian."

"Wine?"

"Um, no thanks... but water would be great. My dad taught me to say, 'I have not yet learned to appreciate wine' but it gives me one hell of a headache." He laughed a bit, filling a tall glass with water and handing it to her. Their fingers brushed and Bella had to make a concerted effort not to drop the glass. He was electrifying.

"It should be ready in about five. Can I show you around in the meantime? It's not a long tour, but it's a start." She nodded, knowing her could ask her anything and she would agree. They moved through the kitchen, well furnished and clean, to the living room, sparse with a giant couch and an equally giant flat screen. He ushered her through the hallway, gesturing to the bathroom, and awkwardly standing at the end of the hall.

"And, uh, this is my bedroom." Bella poked her head past him, taking in the giant wrought iron bed and black comforter. The only other piece in the room was an enormous bookshelf, luring Bella closer with the scent of books. Her eyes scanned the shelves, noting their similar interests in the written word. She turned when she heard his throat clear, and he was standing so close to him she could smell the marinara he had spilled on the edge of his shirt collar. His sweet basil breath blew over her, and her eyes locked on his moss irises unframed by the usual glasses. She was a deer in the headlights, and had never been so willing to go the way of Old Yeller.

"I think the bread's done." And he turned and left her standing in his wake, stunned and bereft.

They ate at the small table in between the kitchen and his living room, her mouth surprised at the homemade sauce and delicious bread. She fiddled with the linen napkin, enjoying the flavors of dinner but too nervous to truly savor the meal. Edward ate and they made polite conversation about cooking, what she enjoyed making for her dad at home, what they made for themselves. When the meal was over, she had learned all about Edward Cullen, Sometimes Chef, but not enough. It was like the details had whet her appetite, but it wasn't nearly enough.

She stood to do the dishes, anxious to make idle hands busy.

"You don't have to; it's my mess, my invitation."

"I want to, but I'll wash if you dry." Her voice was soft and he nodded in the low light. She washed the silverware first, then the plates, then the pots, handing them to Edward in a simple way, feeling the comfort of routine wash over her. When they were done, he stood over the kitchen away from her. She couldn't take the quiet any longer.

"What made you choose the tattoos you have?"

He looked at his forearms, lined thickly with ink. "I went to Australia and New Zealand after high school, backpacked and worked on a sheep farm for a year. I learned so much about working hard and being quiet in my life. There was this man who took me under his wing and taught me so much, took me home to meet his kids on holidays. His name was Barry, and he had this crazy backpiece like these traditional, kind of Samoan, Maori lines. He died my last month there, a tractor accident. He was such an inspiration and I just wanted that reminder on my arms to be capable and strong."

"That's amazing, I'm so sorry... I can't imagine."

"Well, plus Alice loves the advertisement."

"Do you have any more?" She trembled as he grinned crookedly at her, seeing her stripped bare and naked with want for someone she didn't understand.

"Maybe." His voice teased, quiet and strong.

"Why did you get yours?" This time, his voice was not teasing at all, just the soft strength that made her ache to know why she was standing here, what he wanted with her, and why she couldn't read him.

"I'm tired of not remembering that today is all we have. That every day I don't make my life better, happier, fuller with my hopes and goals, I waste it."

"What do you hope for, Bella?" His hands came to hang by his sides, then moved out, out, out towards her. She backed into the counter, letting out a sudden puff of air and feeling breathless. His arms touched the formica around her, leaning closer with every moment she didn't answer him. She didn't know what to say. _You. Bed. Naked. I don't know._

"I'm still figuring that out."

His head was inches from hers, his lips parted and she licked her lips reflexively. His smell swirled around her, mint and sandalwood buried deep under sweet basil. As though he needed more ammo to make her weak in the knees, he crooked the side of his mouth into a grin.

"Can I kiss you?"

"That's one thing I was hoping for."

His lips descended on her own before she could process that this really was, in fact, happening. They were warm and soft, lightly pressing without demanding. It was quick, a brush, and then another, though the warmth flamed into a heat she felt to her toes. He pulled back, eyes probing with questions. Bella knew that they had come so far, questions could wait. She threw her arms around his neck, feeling the soft bronze hair and closing her eyes. Her lips searched for his, and he met her in the middle. Their lips parted, the soft touch of his tongue on her lips making her moan and deepen the kiss. Suddenly, it wasn't so soft and hesitant. He groaned and pulled her body to his own, her whimper escaping her nose before she could be embarrassed. He tasted sweet and manly and she was overwhelmed. Her knees gave out, burning from the heat she felt radiating from her lips to her toes. He moved his arms around her, cupping her back and pulling her so close they were flush. Swirling behind her eyelids, moss green and black ink merged and made her heart beat even faster than she imagined possible.

"Bella..." He murmured her name into her ear as his lips moved from her own, sliding down her neck as she arched backwards. Bella pulled his head closer, gasping as he sucked the skin over her clavicle. He made her feel more heat than her tattoo had. He would leave her in ashes, smoldering hopelessly, and she wouldn't stop him for anything in the world.

"Edward, please. _Please._" She never thought she would beg a man, especially an intimidating Edward, his body hot and hard underneath her fingers.

"Can I show you those tattoos now?" His grin was infectious when pressed to her shoulder and she laughed quietly and nodded her agreement. He linked his hand with hers, peeking impishly over his should as he lead her to the bedroom. Her nerves were back, feeling like an albatross flying in the wind they couldn't deny. It would take her away. She would go wherever this went, hoping against hope it didn't abandon her.

"Say please, Bella." He guided her to the bed, standing before her with that crooked grin, and she smiled and squeezed shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Please... _Please._"

Button by button he revealed his chest to her, the sprinkle of brown hair peeking above a standard white wifebeater. His body was toned and sinewy, long and manly but not overwhelming. But the _ink_. Her mouth parted as he lifted the hem of his shirt over his head. The black lines and geometric shapes of his forearms swirled into life over his shoulders, graphic and bold but twisting into life. A crane on the right pec, a Celtic cross on the left, shapes she couldn't identify among other she could. They were iconic, stars and anchors and it was so busy and beautiful it took her breath away. He turned, eyes down the entire time. A name, Gothic and strong, across his shoulders. Cullen. A crest below it, a proud lion on shamrocks. His back was strong and roped with muscle, and she wanted to lick every single line on his pale skin.

"It's beautiful , Edward. It really is." Her eyes searched for his as he turned to face her and brought his eyes up from the floor.

"Now I'm going to need to inspect that ink of yours... I mean, I'm an expert." He stalked towards her, and suddenly she was more nervous than she imagined, not distracted by the graphic images over his body. He licked his lips, and she leaned back on her hands as his found the hem of her shirt.

"Up and off, beautiful. Don't be afraid... I won't bite. Hard." He nipped the exposed shoulder as she raised her arms up and felt exposed. And the flush she always hated spread low, low, low. His eyes were moving too slowly over her pale skin, hands descending to her hips. She was conscious of her panting, chest moving, grateful for the plain black bra with some resemblance to sexy. He stroked the skin of her hips, peaking out of her jeans, thumbs swirling as he lowered his head to place a single kiss on her sternum, making her breasts ache in jealousy.

"Over, please, must inspect that tattoo." Bella slowly slid over, pressing the wanting breasts into the mattress and burying her head in blatant embarrassment wrapped in want. His hands continued swirling, and she could feel his breath over the words. It was hot and wet, and her panties might have imploded with the first touch of it on her overheated skin.

"It looks perfect. Forever - is composed of Nows. God, you're fantastic." He lifted up on her hips, her mind clouding in lust and forgiving her blatant sexual position. That was then. He was Now. His hands slid to her bra, flicking it open and guiding it down her arms. His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them and plucking the nipples as she cried out. These hands were strong and sure and knew her body. They moved down, down, down, to unbutton her jeans and ease them lower. She lifted one knee, then the other, and was left in only black cotton panties with a lace waistband. Bella was breathless, feeling him move over her, hands ghosting over her thighs and over her butt and up higher. He was above her and behind her all at once, and it was so overwhelming. His teeth came down on her shoulder, as her head arched in pleasure.

"Let me see you... Please." She begged, and his heat was off her quickly, flipping her over suddenly. She winced, and his expression was wide eyed and sorry.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, really, I just want you so badly." Her tattoo had rubbed the comforter, the friction less pleasant and more painful.

"It's okay, Edward... Please, I still want you. I can't even think straight." He flicked the button on his jeans and grinned at her, lowering them and standing off the bed. He wasn't wearing underwear. The thought made her mind sputter and come to a screaming halt, he was RIGHT THERE. Her eyes couldn't come off of him, hard and large and thick. If she thought she was scared before, she had no idea what she was now. He was trim and lean everywhere else, but there. There was nothing lacking about that cock. His grin showed his confidence, and he moved beside her on the bed, fingers trailing around her panties.

"Can I take these off please, Bella? Please?" Suddenly he was the one asking questions, and her head was nodding before she could even register the implications of what was to come. He hooked them down her legs, rubbing over her thighs and down her calves and even her black toenails, pinching the smallest toe on his way back up. Edward lazily trailed his eyes up her body, white and pink with blushes. Bella was anxious to have his body closer, so she linked her leg between his, as he had done with their hands earlier. She crooked it, bringing him to her, and they turned to face one another. Those long fingers sputtered down her shoulder, over her soft breasts, and to the swell of her hip before dipping lower. He pulled her leg over his hip, keeping himself at a distance, but swirling his fingers where she needed it most. Suddenly, two were inside her, thumb on her clit, and she was wetter than she had ever been before. Fire blazed out around her, fingers gripping those inked shoulders, panting. He knew his way around her body most certainly.

She was lost in sensation, his fingers crooking inside of her sending an unknown jolt of electricity through her. Bella left all conscious thought that told her to be ashamed of how she felt, how this man knew her so intimately, and acted on instinct. Her hand left his shoulder, skimmed his abs as he flexed in anticipation, and closed her hand around him. She circled the top, moving her finger tentatively over the wetness, and swept lower. It was amazing how he was such a mixture of textures, hard and delicate and pulsing with life. She looked up, away from his mesmerizing form, and into his eyes. They were darker, dilated with desire. It shocked her that he wasn't looking at her tits, not at his fingers, but at her. Her eyes. This knowledge shot her forward, bringing her mouth to meet his. They moved together, before he lifted his lips from hers. He rolled away from her, removing his fingers and bringing them to his lips. His devilish tongue snaked out and lapped the thick wetness from them, making Bella insane with anticipation. He kept on rolling to the side table, pulling a packet from the drawer and holding it in those sinful fingers. Edward held it up, raising his eyebrows.

"Is this something you hoped for?"

Bella's eyes widened, pushing him back and feeling bold at his words. She ripped the condom open and slid it over him, watching his eyes the whole time. Though she wasn't a virgin, she never felt so nervous. He let her lead, her legs coming to either side of his lined torso and brushing herself against him. Placing one hand on his chest by the cross, she lifted her body enough to grasp him at the base and line him up. Suddenly, they worked together, his hips bucking to meet hers in reflex. She plunged down, stilling at the full feeling, stretching and fitting like the other man had never come close. Her breath left her in a moan, and his hands fit around her hips, wrapping around to her tattoo. As she slowly lifted up and down, the tips of his index fingers brushed the raised ink. His lips were parted, eyes hooded but on her face the whole time. Her hips swirled, raising, and feeling the insane friction inside of her threatening to take her over. If it never ended, that was fine with her. His cock was deep and perfect, and she coated him more with every thrust.

"Please!" The word was out of her mouth before she realized it would only be a moan, and he lifted himself up, moving his hands to cup her ass as she rocked on him. He was thrusting into her at a changed angle, deeper and higher and making her eyes bug from her head.

"Oh, God, Bella, you feel so fucking good. I never want to leave you. Ever." The words were quiet and rough and she was wild on top of him.

His right hand left her ass, still moving inside of her as she moved rougher and faster. The hand moved to her wet clit, stroking in rhythm to their movement and giving her more fuel to their fire. His head dipped to her breast, nibbling and swirling his tongue around the light pink nipple aching for more. She watched him leave her body, arching backwards and mesmerizing him with her bouncing breasts. The change was all she needed. Her body clamped over him, squeezing and spasming as white hot heat exploded behind her eyes. He moved her still, pushing and pulling and gasping in her ear. She finally had the strength to open her eyes, and Edward's orbs were fixed on her own. One, two, three, and Bella felt him explode inside of her, slowing his thrusts and groaning in pleasure. His hand came down between their bodies, pushing Bella down between her breasts, slowly pulling out. The condom tied off and placed somewhere out of her field of vision, as she laid before him. Her legs moved from their awkward angle, straightening on either side of him kneeling over her.

Edward leaned over her body, placing open mouthed kisses along her sternum and dragging his tongue on the underside of her breasts. He licked down her stomach, around her belly button, and further down. He parted her legs more, resting his hands on her butt, lifting her pussy to the air. His tongue darted out, gentle and hot and wet along the sensitive flesh. She sat up, gasping once more in sensation, thrusting her hands into his hair and crying out. It took three swipes of his tongue and three pulls of his mouth around her clit before she exploded again, tears wetting her cheeks in unprecedented experience. He nuzzled her thighs and rested beside her, their heads near the foot of the bed and mouths without words.

"Edward, thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for, that was incredible... hopefully for both of us." His hair was wild in post sex haze, and Bella could only imagine how she looked. Debauched, she was sure.

"Absolutely."

"I don't think I'm going to let you out of this bed, Bella, so I hope you fed your cat and walked your dog. I'll get as much takeout as you want, but you, you are not leaving." She rolled over, flipping her hair out of her face and resting her chin on his arm.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry I'm so insufferable. I want to be right and kind and chatty with you, but I couldn't. I couldn't get your pale skin out of my brain. I had to have more. Maybe now I can hold a nice conversation... but I think you have unleashed a bit of a monster." He crooked a grin at her, meeting her eyes and brushing his lips to hers.

"I think I can handle that," Bella remarked, leaning into the kiss. Grateful for the man beside her, she felt hope for the first time in a long time that she had done something for Now that could make up Forever.

"This time, Edward, _you_ better say please."


End file.
